Deffinition
Deffinition is a Don't Flop battler who has been active since 2009. About Deffinition is a Newcastle based DF veteran known for his innovation in battles. He was the first DF rapper to battle a female opponent, Holly Holsta back in 2010, he battled himself in an infamous 'Mirror Match' and dressed as Batman/Bruce Wayne to battle Pamflit as the Joker. He was involved in the first Compliments Battle against Tricky P at World Domination 2. Deffinition is a firm favourite in Canada and has performed at all 4 of the KOTD World Domination events. Deffinition is known for his humour and jokes in battles; whilst also parodying the more serious battlers with gun bars and false aggression. His quick wit allows him to produce amusing and relevant flips. Off the stage Deffinition is something of an internet troll with his constant spamming and 'twitter beefing' with his future opponents. Deffinition quickly established himself at the top of the Don't Flop roster in 2009 with a series of entertaining performances most notably his notorious battle with Holly Holsta. His performances earned him an invite to World Domination 1 where he wrestled a close cut win from local favourite Tricky P. Deffinition continued his success in Don't Flop and battled himself at the 2011 April Fools event. A novel concept at the time but has since been imitated by Innuendo. Another year of performances against top class opponents such as Caustic and Real Deal, meant Deffiinition returned to Canada for World Domination 2, where a win against D-Lor meant he was one of only three battlers to win at both World Dominations (the other two being Dizaster and Aftershock). Deffinition then gave another novelty performance at April Fools 2012 dressed as Batman in a comedy comicbook clash against fellow battler Pamflit, dressed as the Joker. Deffinition was once again invited to World Domination 3, where despite an impressive performance lost on a split decision to Dirtbag Dan, the announcing of the controversial result was met with raucous booing from the home crowd. Deffiniton's attendance of this event sowed the seeds of what was to become a beef battle with PH at World Domination 4. Deffinition left 2012 undefeated in Don't Flop with a pair of wins at the 4th Birthday Weekend. This meant Deffinition's next battle would be for the title against Tony D. A 5-2 decision prevented Deffinition from becoming champion. However, not disheartened, Deffinition continued to battle on Don't Flop, performing in his hometown of Newcastle, and at the third annual April Fools event where he brutally saw off another female battler, Dekay. Deffinition fully retired from battling in 2014, citing this to professional reasons. Controversies Despite his joking and playful attitude to battling, Deffinition is not without controversy. Flex Digits - After a drunken incident in the pub Flex Digits legendarily punched Deffinition in the face. An act which would be a source of ridicule for Deffinition in future battles. Dirtbag Dan - At World Domination 3, the controversial victory of Dirtbag Dan was loudly booed by a large portion of the audience. PH - At the same event Deffinition drunkly interrupted Henry Bower's judging and scuffled with PH at a hotel. This lead the two to face off on the World Domination 4 stage. Deffinition regularly trolls and tweets his opponents on the internet before a battle much to their annoyance. Battles Results Records Category:Battler